иιиεяα:
by Nathalie.S
Summary: sumary: El pequeño kai supo que algo andaba mal, ver a su niñera y a su amargado nissan entrar al cuarto para mayor privacidad, no era buena señal.


Oneshot: Niñera

Paring: sasuhina

Autora: naxiitah-chan

Sumary:

El pequeño kai supo que algo andaba mal, ver a su niñera y a su amargado nissan entrar al cuarto para mayor **privacidad,** no era buena señal

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-nissan, nissan - decía el pequeño kai, mientras empezaba a correr como loco por toda la habitación, colmando la poca paciencia de su amargado "nissan"

-joder, que quieres kai- respondió malhumorado, si, era evidente que sasuke uchiha estaba en sus** días, **y el pequeño kai sabia que no debía de acercarse, porque, OH!, pobre de que lo interrumpa, o se cruce en su camino, ser golpeado por un adolescente de 16 años, duele, y mucho

Pero tenía una razón para cometer la terrible calamidad de entrar en aquel cuarto al cual estaba vetado, prohibido, el cuarto de su hermano, si todo en este mundo tiene una razón, o eso es lo que pensaba el pequeño al verse frente a un furioso "Otto-chan"

-nissan…- susurro nervioso, mientras se reprendía mentalmente_, "nunca interrumpe a tu amargado hermano, cuando esta jugando con tijeras"_ pensó el chiquitín

-que- si aquel mocoso le estaba colmando la paciencia, y como todos saben, su paciencia era **"especial"- **que quieres mocoso

-etoo…ten-le entrego un pequeño cuaderno- es de hina-chan…aunque no se que es-dijo inocentemente, el uchiha creyó ver reflejado a su amigo, o bueno lo mas cercano a **amigo** naruto uzumaqui, teme, dobe, usurucancanchi… si eran** lindos** apodos, imperativo, loco, demente, entusiasta, despistado si, todos esos calificativos, esas **virtudes**, le pertenecían exclusivamente a el, la tortura de su vida, corrección, de su ahora, miserable vida

Hn.

Era un diario

….el diario de hinata…

Hm, talves no sea tan malo después de todo, y con una leve inclinación hacia el menor, masajeo las sienes de este, en un acto de **ternura, **milagro, uchiha sasuke, tierno, amoroso, cariñoso…

o…

Simplemente por venganza

-nichan, no me pellizque- dijo el menor con la voz quebrada del dolor, si , era sumamente raro que su hermano le mostrara tal afecto, y mas aun sonriera, debió haber corrido, pero no, se quedo ahí parado, esperando aunque sea un "gracias" de su parte

Para la próxima, (si es que hay una próxima), lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse al cuarto de su hermano

-hn, vete- dijo con un gesto, mientras que el pequeño, aliviado de que su hermano dejara de pellizcar sus hinchados mofletes, empezara a balbucear palabras como "que" "ahah" "demo…" "nani". Ante esto el mayor solo pudo rodar los ojos con indiferencia, mientras de un rápido movimiento le cerrara la puerta al niño, provocando la gran marca roja en el rostro del infante. Que después de unos cuantos insultos, se alejo del lugar, con la sola idea de contárselo a su madre, porque, aun cuando se vea indefenso frente a tan uchiha, sabia que su debilidad era ella, su madre, el apenas era un niño, pero con la característica audacia uchiha, sobreviviría en aquel ambiente, lo conocía, y mejor aun, por ahora, se limpiaría las manos, porque de algo estaba seguro, la venganza contra su nissan iba a hacer lo mas placentera posible- se lo diré a mama-dijo en voz alta, mientras veía sonriente como la puerta, que minutos antes le había dado el peor golpe de su vida, flaqueaba debido a la ira incontenible de su nissan

Estaba satisfecho, su plan había funcionado

Pero oh

Ver a tu hermano sonreír y cerrar la puerta nuevamente no era buena señal, para nada

No le quedaba otra… tendría que usar su recurso de emergencia

-hina-chan, hina-chan sasuke-nissan me a pegado- y con una tremenda facilidad, aquel llanto contenido por semejante brutalidad por parte de su hermano, emergió de la mejor forma, aquellos ruidosos sollozos, fueron escuchados por la joven, hinata, empezó a correr en dirección al menor, mientras guiada por los gritos que lanzaba este, empezaba a recriminarse por la falta de atención debida al pequeño

Porque ella era una "chica buena", tal vez demasiado, tierna, inocente, dulce, pero lamentablemente demasiado susceptible, sensible y para agregarle, torpe

Pero aun así el pequeño la quería, era su niñera, aun cuando apenas tenía los 16 años, para el era como su segunda mama, la adoraba y constantemente recitaba a los cuatro vientos: **"cuando sea grande, me casare contigo y tendremos muchos hijos, ya veras, hina-chan**" decía sonriente el infante, generando un sonrojo por parte de la avergonzada chica, que lo único que decía era- claro, kai-chan- mientras le plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla o en algunos casos en la frente, mientras el la llenaba de pequeños abrazos

Como los padres constantemente paraban fuera, la contrataron, al principio se sintió incomoda, vivir junto a unos completos desconocido asustaría a mas de cualquiera, y aun mas a la tímida hinata, que trataba lo lejos posible de los hijos de aquellas personas, todas menos kai, era la única persona con la cual se llevaba bien, aparte de la madre, claro, en cambio, los mayores, bueno…

Itachi uchiha, un chico sumamente atractivo, 19 años, estudia en la universidad de canut, una de las mas prestigiosas del país, en cambio a su personalidad, no lo sabia, a veces, se mostraba demasiado cariñoso, otras era un completo patán, lo mejor era alejarse de el

Sasuke uchiha, un chico de gran porte y como su hermano mayor, atractivo, al parecer tenia su misma edad, cosa que de alguna forma la incomodo, no era muy buena hablando y relacionarse con personas, su vida social era un desastre, y peor aun, estar con un completo amargado y neutro chico como el, no era lo mejor de todo, en la preparatoria, paraba sola, en cambio el, que también asistía a la misma preparatoria, era el mas popular, ella no tenia ningún amigo, en cambio a el, le sobraban, eran opuestos, y para agregar, estaba en su mismo curso, o diablos, acaso no podía ser peor?

-hyuuga, quiero hablar contigo- dijo en un tono tajante y altanero, cosa que provoco a la tierna hina, que solo pudo asentir debido a la impresión

-kai-kun me… me podrías esperar un momento?- el asintió desganado, odiaba cuando sus hermanos se acercaban a **su** hinata, pero diablos, como no resistirse a tan encantadora sonrisa

Habiéndose dirigido al cuarto del uchiha, según el para mayor **privacidad,** empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿para que será que quiere hablar con ella? ¿Habrá echo algo malo?, de repente escucho un crac proveniente de la puerta, el la había cerrado con llave, no, eso no era para nada bueno…

-uchiha-san…-comento intimidada, para luego cobrar la compostura, era una hyuuga, los hyuuga no muestran debilidad, se reprendió-… es cierto que…golpeo al pequeño kai?-dijo mientras empezaba dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, debió a que el uchiha, emprendía una lenta caminata hacia su persona, con aquella sonrisa que derretiría a mas de una

-si, porque hay algún problema- OH dios, aquella voz la estremeció, tan sensual… mierda hinata, ¡que piensas!

-bu…bueno-empezó a tartamudear, el uchiha sabia perfectamente que se encontraba petrificada, empezar a decir cosas sin sentido era señal de que la chica que se encontraba enfrente suyo, estaba nerviosa, sonrió aun mas, mientras esta daba un sonoro respingo- es que su madre dijo… dijo que si ocurría algo así..yo le dijese y bueno…- empezó a retroceder rápidamente, esto andaba mal, muy mal….

-hn-paro para sorpresa de la ojiluna- si nadie dice nada, no tiene porque enterarse…verdad- la distancia entre sus rostros no superaba los 7 centímetros, ella estaba asustada, y cerro los ojos, esperando algún golpe o algo por parte del chico, pero…nada…

-hn. El pequeño encontró esto-dijo mientras la hyuuga temerosa, abría los ojos, y vio con sorpresa su pequeño diario, trago saliva, no será que…

-te propongo algo, te doy tu diario a cambio de que cierres tu boca y no dices nada-dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, acorralándola, dio un pequeño grito, podía sentir su respiración y aquel aroma varonil que desprendía

-pero…-

-hn… y por haber replicado aras todo lo que yo te diga- dijo con aquella sonrisa socarrona impregnada e su esculpido rostro

-ah- soltó antes de sentir los expertos labios del azabache, que aprovechando la situación, empezó a rodearla de la cintura, atrayéndola completamente hacia el, cortando la escasa distancia de sus cuerpos, al principio ella desistió, pero inexplicablemente, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, empezó a corresponderle, algo en ella le decía que estaba mal, pero la otra parte, quería seguir, seguir probando esos adictivos labios

Se separo de ella, nunca había sentido tal pasión, no, no era solo eso…era algo mas…

-chicos, ya llegue- se escucho resonar por toda la casa, el volteo hacia ella, mientras separaba completamente de ella y susurraba lo siguiente

- hn, no olvides nuestro trato-dijo mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios, ella los sintió calidos, y instintivamente sonrió-

-hai- susurro alegre, mientras con cautela se alejaba de aquel lugar

Después de todo

Ser niñera…

…tenía sus beneficios


End file.
